1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for spraying lightweight reflective particles in a spray pattern on a surface to impart a visually pleasing appearance. More particularly, it refers to an apparatus and method for applying a glitter coating without excess waste of glitter or excess contamination of the work environment
2. Description of The Prior Art
Prior apparatus and methods for imparting a sparkle appearance to a resin surface have been accomplished by either mixing glitter with resin and then spraying a finishing coat on a formed resin surface, or shooting glitter through an air gun nozzle from a bag. The former method wastes large quantities of glitter by burying it in the resin coating and wastes large quantities of resin from overspraying from the spray gun. The latter method causes large quantities of the glitter to be airborne in the spray area contaminating the air and other equipment in the area. An apparatus and method for applying glitter without waste and without contaminating the work environment is needed.